Cosmic Attraction - Alien Excelleration
by DropChica
Summary: Ending A to Cosmic Attraction!! Please read Cosmic Attraction first! There are 2 endings to Cosmic Attraction, the other is called Cosmic Attraction - Human Abduction


Cosmic Attraction -

**Cosmic Attraction - Alien Excelleration **

**Title: **Cosmic Attraction - Alien Excelleration**  
Author:** [][1]NicFehr (Nicola)**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Catagory: **Michael/Maria**  
Description/Summary: **This is Ending A (Alien Excelleration) to Cosmic Attraction**  
Feedback: **Yes please if you dont mind...it helps me get a big head!!

Maria climbed to her feet, Max was wary of her not knowing or believing what he had seen...  
"Erm how did I do that?" Maria asked, as puzzled as the rest of the group. They stood in silence not knowing what to say.   
"You are a skin, get away Michael." Max shouted.   
"No, no," Maria pleaded "No" she continued. Maria fell to the ground once again. "I can't be!" She looked up at Michael who was looking back at her.   
"Look Max, Maria's not a skin, we know her... you know her." Liz said.  
"You're right, I'm sorry Maria, i'm just confused." Max admitted. He didn't hesitate to apologise.   
"No I'm scared." Maria told the group.   
"We all are Maria, we don't know what that was, Strep was strong, very strong but you," Alex continued "You was stronger!" he looked at Isabel wishing he could confort her.   
" I'm scared Michael, I am no skin!" Maria remarked. Liz picked Maria up from off the cold floor and hugged her, she held her best friend tightly as she felt her shoulder turn slightly wet with tears.   
"Can you do it again?" Kyle asked, eager to see the power that had killed Strep. Maria wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jumper and sniffed hard.   
"I dunno, I mean I don't know how." she explained   
"Focus, are you need to do is focus." Tess encouraged. Maria squinted her eyes and focused on a rock placed in the middle of the group. She placed out her hand and focused on moving the rock. She swiftly waved her hand to point to the ceiling of the chamber. The rock smoothly lifted from the ground and hovered in mid-air.   
"Wow, this is so cool!!" Maria remarked at her power. Michael looked amazed. Then in one swift move Maria made the rock explode into millions of tiny fragments. The group shielded their eyes, ducking to stop the pieces from hitting them, but nothing. Isabel opened her eyes and saw the rock fragments had been turned into bubbles, lots of bubbles. The group let out a sigh of glee and almost childlike happiness as the bubbles hit their faces. Maria smiled and began popping them bubbles with her finger. Liz laughed and started to dance in circles around Max, playfully popping the bubbles that were appearing. The gang played for hours, they chatted and relaxed, it was unusual, but fun.   
" I'd better get home, my mum will the going mad!" Maria told the group.   
" I think that goes for all of us." Isabel remarked. The group headed out towards the cars without noticing that Maria had opened and closed the door to the chamber with her hand.  
When Maria got home, her mum was out, probably at a friends home or out with the Sheriff, her new-found love. She went upstairs, got undressed and climbed into bed. She felt her eyes slowly close.   
" Maria, wake up." a voice said. Maria opened her eyes, not to find her mother, but the boy standing at the foot of her bed, the same boy who gave her the necklace and who stopped her headaches.  
"Hi." Maria waved nervelessly.   
"Hi Maria." the boy said " I'd better start, I only have a few hours." Maria smiled not knowing what the hell he was talking about. "Well, I guess you've broken loose, I knew it would happen soon, you developed powers Maria, strong powers. A human brain functions at like 5% of its knowledge, A skins at around 70% and well a hybrid at around 85% your knowledge is currently at 93% ish..."He was trying to sound funny but Maria was confused. "Look Maria, I know you're confused, my brain functions at 100% I'm like eternal life. In the year 3000 we all have the answer to everything, the royal four and you are very special. Since your Isabel died, well she was killed by an illness named 'Watchers Disease' it's almost a hundred times more complicated than say Aids. It is everything and unfortunately you are born with it Isabel was born with it and something in the air let off after the revolution set off, ignited the Disease. We miss her but we needed someone to take her place, the one, the only one Michael loved was you, so I was sent here to further your knowledge, if you like, but I sorta screwed-up, you overdeveloped." Maria suddenly knew she was definately dreaming, there was no way she was overdeveloped! "Your brain power, your physical power is much more developed than the royal four or the skins, evidently making you stronger. Maria, you cannot tell anyone other than the ones who already know of your power. Events must happen as normal, the Third World War, the end of the world, invasion 2850 all of it... don't worry we all survive, I don't really know why they called it the end of the world, I mean this dude invented this molecular machine which kinda saved us all." the boy started to giggle.   
"Hmm excuse me," Maria asked. "If you lived through all this and you're still alive in a 1000 years, shouldn't you be like at least wrinkly and all old?" Maria said confused. The boy started to laugh.  
"If your brain had the knowledge to do anything would you choose to grow old?" he asked making a point.   
"Michael sparked the release of your power, you risked yourself for him, you proved you love him." He continued "And he loves you Maria, he loves you so much, and you, wow, your love is stronger than anything,greater than anything. Be greatful, you're lucky!" The boy vanished in front of Marias eyes, he was gone.  
Maria walked into the Crashdown and headed straight for the backroom. The rest of her friends were there, she had to explain herself.  
"Right, im not an alien! Maria exclaimed.  
"Ok, you are Maria, how do you explain the whole power thing?" Max told her not believing that she hadnt excepted she was one of them now, that she was an alien.  
"No, neither are you, you're human, it's just your brain is far more developed than say, Alex's." Maria told the group.  
"HEY!" Alex was instuted.  
"Don't take it personally. You can produce powers, Max, because your special in terms of that you are royalty, and thats it, sorta like, higher queen power, i mean king power!" Maria corrected herself. She knew she couldn't tell them the whole story and reasoning behind her power becaue it wold devistate the group to learn of Isabels death-to-come.  
Maria explained as much as she could to the group, telling them of her visit from the boy, missing out the detail he was her child, saying that the love her and Michael share was special. Michael smiled at her conclusion, he knew it was special, she was special! She explained how her brain was excellerated by Michael, and that the necklace was suposed to keep the power underwraps, but it hadnt worked. She was glad it hadn't worked. Maria looked at the faces of the others in the group.  
"The flash you saw, Michael, of us on your home planet, it is of the future not the past." The group looked confused not knowing any knowledge of any vision. Michael smiled. "Isabel, you wanna go shoping?" Maria asked  
"Id love to.....tommorrow when all the shops ar open!" Isabel giggled and gave Maria a little sisterly squeeze. Maria gigled and sat down next to Michael in a booth. He hugged he tightly kissing her forhead lightly as she sighed and closed her eyes.  
**The end **

**This fanfiction has two endings. This ending is called Cosmic Attraction - Alien Excelleration. The other ending is called Cosmic Attraction - Human Abduction **

   [1]: mailto:Nicola36@nicolastacey.freeserve.co.uk



End file.
